


Chamber of Reflection

by minascarolina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sasha Braus, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, She's not really straight but yk how it goes, Straight Mina, This is all based around that one picture, this is gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minascarolina/pseuds/minascarolina
Summary: Sasha's in love. Unfortunately, Mina is not. Based around the song "Chamber of Reflection"-Mac DeMarco
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Mina Carolina





	Chamber of Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are on the short side.

Sasha sits in the middle of the room as everyone stares, awkwardly smiling. She had just admitted to her closest friends about her crush on the girl next door. What she does not expect is for them all to encourage her to ask the girl out.

"Why haven't you asked yet," Connie nearly yells, throwing his hands up. 

"You made it obvious with the way you talk about her," Armin says.

"You're a bad liar," Jean adds.

"That's adorable," Historia says.

"You joined the club," Ymir smirks.

Mikasa moves away from a smiling Eren to give Sasha a reassuring pat on the back.

"You guys are so sweet." Sasha tells them all about her plan to dress up and ask the girl next door on a date. She explains that they'd go on a picnic and eat the food that Sasha prepares. She tells them that she'll make sure to take pictures and even convince the girl to match clothes. She's aware that she sounds childlike but she doesn't care at the moment. She was going to really do it after months of pining.

* * *

Sasha arrives home late after work at the café. The smell of pastries and coffee still linger on her but the girl next door has told her that she loves that smell many times over small talk. Her dark red hair is still up in it's pony tail and Sasha couldn't wait to take it down.

She unlocks the door and turns on the lights. She has a big bag of potato chips sitting on the couch, various shirts thrown around for a reason she can't remember, and one specific pair of brown boots sitting near the front door. She sets her purse down on the counter and nearly trips on her way to the bathroom, excitement coursing through her body.

Sasha takes a quick shower, trying her best to not completely wash away her "job smell" as she liked to call it, and almost trips again as she hurriedly dries off. She dries her shoulder-length off and parts it down the middle, wanting to try something new.

Earlier, Historia had facetimed Sasha and helped her pick an outfit, so now here she was wearing and off the shoulder white shirt tucked into her favorite orange skirt which went to the middle of her thighs. She could feel herself starting to get nervous as she put on her brown boots, which she had picked out before work. She looked in her mirror admiring herself. Tonight was the night she was going to ask Mina Carolina on a date.

Before walking out, Sasha grabbed her phone and opened her friends' groupchat. "I'm going in," she texted.

* * *

Mina paces around her living room. Her interaction with Sasha Braus had left her a bit shaken up.

A few days ago, Mina had went over to the redhead's apartment and found her throwing shirts around. Sasha had been complaining about not having enough room in her closet and how she needed to decide which ones to get rid of. Mina volunteered to take some. Sasha blushed at that, which Mina somehow didn't notice.

"They'd be a big on you since I'm taller."

Mina shrugged. "I can wear them when I'm going to bed."

Sasha gathered about a third of the shirts and stuffed them into a random bag that she had found in her closet. She grinned as Mina thanked her for them and walked out.

Mina finally sits down. She doesn't know why but the whole interaction had her jumpy and frantic. She had started to subconsciously do little things Sasha would like waking up early to eat breakfast even though she usually tried to sleep in as long as possible. Even the way she did her hair changed. She remember when she had once put Sasha's hair up in a ponytail, specifically remember how Sasha showed her to brush it, for her and how Sasha said she always wore a light blue hair tie for some reason she didn't share. A few days after that encounter, Mina found herself grabbing light blue bracelets for herself and Sasha. She had convinced herself that it was purely coincidental.

Of course, Mina knew it was something different but she didn't know what so she pushed whatever feelings she deemed odd towards Sasha down. She was pulled out of her thoughts by soft knocking. She glanced at the clock on the oven, which made her confused as to why someone was knocking on her door so late into the night. Nevertheless, she opened it, finding the very person who seemed to keep her up at night.

Sasha's eyes quickly raked over Mina's body. She found it amusing that a plain black shirt she had given her looked so big on the girl.

Mina smiled and stepped aside to let Sasha in. "You look pretty," Mina complimented while closing the door but not locking it, "what's the special occasion?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, and what is it," Mina replied.

"Um, would you like to go on a date, with um, me sometime?" Sasha refused to meet Mina's gaze. The latter's smile had vanished. She was now staring blankly at the girl in front of her. Of course something like this would happen. She had been stressed out over work and school for a while now, so of course it made sense for another problem to walk itself right into her life. Honestly, she'd been expecting something to happen with Sasha but not this. No, this was the universe toying with her, not the redhead asking her to go out with her. It made perfect sense in theory. A mistake had occurred in her "perfect" life so if she avoided it, it would go away.

"I think you should leave." Tears quickly welled up in Sasha's eyes.

"Mina just think about-"

"Sasha please. I think we both need some time," Mina interrupted. Her eyes were focused on a piece of lint freely floating around but she could her the other girl sniffling. Sasha quickly made her way back to her own appartment.

To her this was one of the most cliché thing ever but she was now sliding down her door and stuffing her face into her hands. The whole situation was cliché really. Becoming friends over a span of months, developing something that she knew was more than a crush, telling her friends, getting all dressed up to ask the girl next door, getting painfully rejected. It was basically a sick joke in her eyes.

Sasha spent that night wrapped in her own arms. 


End file.
